Deimos
Overview Eirene is the fourth planet located in the Omicron Delphi system. Originally, a very inhospitable place, giant domes were constructed to house indoor cities throughout the planet. Its main inhabitants are the Deimosians, descended from the Kronotian army that fled Anubis during the Armageddon wars. Like Eirene, Deimos is ruled by a single government. History Deimos was formed around the same time as the Anubis and Eirene. It is a rocky planet with a gravity approximately 1.5 times that of Terra (Earth). The atmosphere of the planet consists of high concentrations of methane gas. Subterranean tunnels that were formed by old waterways long ago have been turned into underground settlements. Geography The planet Deimos has three continents. Each continent is organized into nine districts and a capital. Ekos The largest continent is named Ekos. The first three districts are composed mostly of villages. They are mountainous and have poor infrastructure. Their main purpose is to power Ekos with the use of hydroelectric dams and wind turbines. The fourth and fifth districts are the mining districts. They are rich with precious metals and jewels. The inhabitants of these districts are considered a lower class by the rest of Ekos. The sixth continent is manufacturing and is responsible for 90% of Ekos’s product output. The seventh, eighth, and ninth districts are upper class districts. They have excellent infrastructure, education, and a culture steeped in materialism. The capital rests in between the eighth district and the ninth district. The capital is known as Deimos Prime. Deimos Prime is both the capital of Ekos and the capital of Deimos. Terra The second largest continent is known as Terra. Terra is full of hills and deserts. Most of civilization lies on the coastlines. Some of the inner districts do not even have permanent residents, rather military bases and outposts that are used to conduct drills and test new weaponry. Terra has rebelled against Ekos for control over the planet twice since the establishment of Deimos over two hundred and fifty years ago. Dominion The last continent is known as the Dominion. The Dominion is a labor continent were criminals and people not deemed good enough to live on either Ekos or Terra must live. The Dominion contains five labor camps in each district, with a total of forty-five labor camps. The Dominion is responsible for Deimos’s war machine by producing nearly all of its guns, intrastellar-capable ships, and missiles. The Dominion is flat and the ground is primarily black sand, a byproduct of the volcanoes that reside in the northern portion of the continent. Territories The Deimosians colonized both asteroid belts. Since Deimos lacks a moon, it has put its colonizing efforts primarily into the first asteroid. Approximately 10 million Deimosians live inside the first asteroid belt. Most of the second asteroid belt's Deimos colonies are for weapons research and searching for extrasolar life. Located in near Omicron Delta B is the space station Eden. Eden hosts about half a million Deimosians. It is a resort/vacation residence for Deimos's middle and upper castes. Government Deimos is also ruled by a single government. Unlike Eirene, the government is authoritarian in nature. Deimos’s government is based upon the Dark Enlightenment, a far right ideology composed of reactionary social views and right-wing libertarian economic principles. Deimos is ruled by the Supreme Leader. Each district on each continent has a governor that runs it. Each governor has a seat on the Council of Deimos, which serves as the advisory and implementation board to the Supreme Leader. Deimos mandates taxation to fund its massive weapons depots, starships, and outposts throughout the solar system. The largest portion of the budget is put towards intrastellar transportation and weapon manufacturing. Social programs are considered taboo in Deimos society as their beliefs reject the notion of handouts and believe in survival of the fittest. The government mandates the practice of Deimos religion. Culture Deimos society is very traditional with a rigid social structure. There are different castes for different occupations, with the military caste system being the top. Children on Deimos are indoctrinated with Deimos beliefs from birth. Importance is placed on self-reliance, bravery, cunning, and intellect. Competition is a prized aspect of Deimos society. Kids and adults alike compete in school and in the workforce to outmaneuver opponents to move up in society. People deemed disabled, lazy, or unintelligent are euthanized to keep the gene pool of the society healthy. From birth, children are required to go through daily training in a variety of areas of instruction. They are required to memorize Deimos history and philosophy. They must swear allegiance to the Supreme Leader and to the common good of society. They are taught to be selfless and to put the state before themselves. Combat training is an integral part of the weekly routine at Deimos education centers. Social standing is determined by combination of combat score and academic score in classes. Every month, a massive ceremony is convened to show thanks to the Supreme leader and Deimos society. The two fiercest warriors will battle to the death to show their allegiance to Deimos and all of society will tune in to watch. Deimosians worship a set group of gods that each represent an area of Deimos society. The God of War, Mars, is the most powerful of all the gods and is considered the most important to pray to. Deimos religion is an adapted version of Kronos's old religion. Military Deimos's military is known as the Stellar Armada. The Stellar Armada's main goal is control of the star system. It is responsible for defending its outposts and Deimos's colonies throughout the system. Each ship is outfitted with laser arrays, antimatter missile silos, ionized plating, ion propulsion drives, and mess hall. Sovereign Class Sovereign class starships are light assault vessels that serve as escorts. They are 430 meters in length. They have seven laser arrays, two antimatter missile silos. It has no personal quarters except for the captain. The crew lives in barracks. Dreadnought Class Dreadnought class are capital ships for Deimos. They are 1350 meters in length. They have thirty-five laser arrays, twenty antimatter missile silos. Each holds a legion of Deimos soldiers. They have twenty science labs, two mess halls, and a recreation center.